


My Rules for requests and suggestions

by Bialsavy



Category: General - Fandom, New to Ao3 - Fandom, requests - Fandom, rules - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bialsavy/pseuds/Bialsavy
Summary: A few rules and just guide lines for suggestions if you ask me to write something up for you, which I will do at anytime unless stated other wise <#





	My Rules for requests and suggestions

General Rules: 

#1 No Minors (Fictional or otherwise) will be written in a sexual way. Ever. No ifs, ands, or buts.

#2 If it is smut, I will tag it in depth so you know what you are about to read

#3 If a creator I wrote about or mentioned wants any of my works taken down, I will do so. No questions asked.

#4 As writers, we have the power to say no to a request. If I say no, Please don't ask me again. (The only exception to this is if it is requested by multiple people)

#5 If I am uncomfortable writing something, I may change some of your request. I don't mean that to offend you, please understand I am a person and I have a life, opinions and a morale code.

#6 If for some reason I go MIA, you are welcome to ask when more works are coming. I will always check even if I don't have anything to post.

Request Rules:

#1 You can request just about anything from any fandom or creation. ( I apologize if I get some stuff wrong if I you request something from some far off anime, show or fandom)

#2 There are a few topics which I will not right about such as: 

Minors depicted in sexual ways (Lolis are included in this. Look I don’t care if she is a 13,000 year old demon, she looks 11)

Any creator who doesn’t want fan fiction written about them or their creation

Any major age gap pairing (ex; a 18 yr and a 30 yr old or any pairing that could be considered wrong, I am looking at you Stepdad/mom x Stepdaughter/son people)

Certain kinks cause what the actual- just what.. (I am talking about piss, scat and the electrical variety… Seriously, I have so many questions about the shock collars like shit, I get BDSM but damn)

If it’s just wrong to write it (Like killing animals, gore and torture and that kind of stuff cause you don’t need a fan fic, you might need therapy)

#3 You can request as much or as little as you want.

Fellow Creators: 

I would love to write along with you so feel free to drop a comment that you would like me to co-write or edit your work.

Other gen info:

My pronouns are She/They, I am currently doing this for fun, I am always looking for friends and co-writers! My only language I feel comfortable writing a whole fic in is English. I am pretty new to this layout of Ao3 so please be patient. Also note that a few of the rules are subject to change (Except the Minor one, I am stickler for that one) 

I hope we get along and we have a long ride here together! <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please respect my wishes and we will get along great!


End file.
